ASM A Second Chance
by lankydaydreamer
Summary: After the events of Goblin Nation, Peter Parker is once more the Amazing Spider-man. Follow the adventures of Spider-man and the day to day struggles of Peter Parker, post Superior Spider-man. Main pairing will be Peter Parker X Laura Kinney, later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N- I think it would be beneficial at this point if I wrote a few words to cover some of the points and issues in the story. Firstly, I would like to thank you for, at least, taking the time to consider reading this story. I also hope you enjoy the journey as much as I have enjoyed putting the building blocks in place.**

** I apologies in advance to the movie fans as this will be based on the comic universe, specifically the 616 universe. It might seem a little confusing if you don't follow comics. I suggest reading the amazing Spider-man issue #1 and #2 (2014) as I'm using this as a jump in point. Some of the chronology will be altered, so think of this as an alternate universe with only slight differences. I'm going to call this universe LDD-1987.**

** As a fan fiction most of the characters will probably come across very OC, however,I will try my best to get them as close to the original as possible. I have written this purely for my own amusement and make no profit in doing so. All characters and worlds belong to marvel.**

**A Second Chance**

**Avenger Tower.**

The meeting with Tony and reed had taken longer than expected, considering two of the worlds brightest scientists, three if Peter counted himself, had been in attendance. The first thing on the agenda had been his weekly check ups, which had gone relatively smoothly. He had been insistent upon ensuring Otto had been truly erased, After all, he had come back from such erasion. With the all clear, they had moved onto the second part of the meeting: prevention. While the Carbonadium plating excluded him from exterior invasion, the other avengers were susceptible and after much deliberation, they had agreed upon mandatory neural signature checks for the rostered. Whilst it might not prevent initial intrusion, it could detect irregularities in comparison to the intended records and suss out an intruder.

With the meeting concluded, Peter had made for the exit when Jessica Drew, otherwise known as the Avenger Spider-Woman intercepted his escape. With reasons unbeknown to him, he had agreed to be her sparring buddy and now found himself, frantically avoiding the refined attacks of the raven haired beauty.

_ Why am I doing this again_? He thought ducking a punch. _Okaaaaay remember the five d's Spidey:_ _Dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge! _

"Come on Spidey, fight back!," Jess said to her male counterpart as she swung a kick into his midsection, which, he dodged into a backward roll, landing in a defensive stance a couple of feet away. While she was dressed in gym attire, peter donned his classic blue and red costume, sans the mask. They had the super human gym to themselves as most of the others were either on duty or away.

"This isn't what I had in mind when you said spar," Peter started as Jess aimed a flurry of punches at his face only to hit air as he danced gracefully around every attack, in a blue and red blur. "Can't we battle it out in say, chess or even battleship?"

"Did you bring more cookies?" Jess enquired as she finally landed a right punch to his midsection after bluffing a left side kick. Her form seemed to be a modified form of muay thai. Without pause, she pressed him before he could recover and sent him sprawling onto the mat with an uppercut to the chin.

"Unfortunately that's a no," Peter replied once he snapped out his daze, rubbing the point of impact. "And ow!."

"Then, no dice webs," She answered as she offered him a hand and pulled him up once he had taken it. "But I will allow a short break," she punctuated the offer by wiping her brow as she headed to the bench, running along the sparring mats edge.

"Eh, why not", Peter said following close behind. _Note to self: learn Anna's recipe_. He grabbed his water bottle as he sat himself down to Jess's right and took a long swig of its contents. A_nd learn to bake to begin with._

Jess draped her towel around her neck and used the end to wipe away the remnant sweat as she drank from her own. "Don't suppose you'd tell me how I can get my hands on some by the way," she asked, noting the guilt that flashed across his face as she did so.

"What? You mean the cookies… Sorry, I'm not exactly in the master bakers good books at the moment," He said ruefully, rubbing the nape of his neck uncomfortably under the studying gaze of her emerald eyes.

"Care to talk about it?" she asked concernedly.

Its had been two weeks since He and Anna had broken things off, a week since she had moved out. In truth, he knew he wasn't wholly to blame for Otto's legacy. And Of Course, they knew it wasn't peter that she had loved, However, It didn't stop the feeling of guilt that loomed over him, It was his fault for succumbing to Otto's plan in the first place and the brilliant woman didn't deserve any of it.

"Nah, Its cool," he hedged, deciding against unloading his problems on her.

"You sure?" She asked again, placing her bottle down. "I know when some thing's bugging the bug."

"Good god!...I was only gone for a few months and that is the level of punnery the avengers are operating at," Peter said in mock astonishment before throwing his hand up theatrically. " Damn you Otto!" It had the desired effect in drawing a short giggle and a playful shove in the arm.

"What, Its not like we have another babbling bad joke reeling moron on the team," she retorted with a smirk as she folded her arms defiantly. "Did I mention obnoxiously unfunny?"

In an explosion of movement that caught Jess by surprise, Peter stood in an overly dramatic heroic pose with his hand on hips. "Then have no fear, Spidey is here!" He exclaimed in a stuffy voice, completely brushing off her jibe. "There's no time to lose and there's only one way to bring the Avengers back up to scratch," he stated with an upraised finger. "I'll have to up my game and let it be known that no joke, quip or pun will go unsaid. Tomfoolery at every corner and I'll have to work my dis distillery beyond its capacity. I'll have to be ever vigilant for every opportunity and turn my life into one big joke… Egad it already is."

Jess meanwhile had been reduced to snorts and giggles as she clutched at her sides in attempt to stave off the laughter. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as another snort escaped her.

"Oh my god, did you just.." Peter began, beaming.

"Don't say it,"she cut him off, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

"But it's.." He raised.

"I'll blast your mouth off if you say another word," she threatened with a glare as she ignited her right hand to validate her warning.

Waving his hands in front of him defensively, he mimed running a zipper across his mouth that still bore a smug smile. He knew full well that she'd never follow through on her threat but he knew better than to push his luck no matter how much he enjoyed getting a rise out the other Avengers. In particular the female contingent.

She huffed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair as the pigments in her face returned to its normal shade. Composed once more, she regarded him with concern. "In all seriousness though, how you holding up?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, supportively.

His expression dropped as his light hearted demeanour left. " Okay I guess," he replied, pausing to consider his explanation. "I've got Parker industries with the superhuman prison to keep me from going insane, which I have Otto to thank for ," He let out rueful little laugh, "I have a lot to thank him for actually."

"What do you mean, the bastard stole your body and your identity," she protested confusedly

"And he gave it back wilfully on his own while he could have saved his own skin. He sacrificed himself for the greater good, at the end he made the heroes call. You don't know how grateful I am he left the villainy behind in the withered husk of a body and not use my body to cause harm. He alienated my family and friends to do what I selfishly couldn't do to protect the ones I care about." He explained, leaning back on the bench.

The disbelief on her face was almost comical as she looked at him. " Only you Peter could go through something like that and not only forgive the bastard responsible but thank him for it as well," she exasperated. "You make no sense you know that right?"

He hummed a laugh in response. "I wouldn't be me if i did but anyway, all things considered, I'm doing okay so you don't have to worry over lil old me." he replied. "Although... I'm starting to know how you must have felt."

"You what?" she asked perplexed.

"Coming back from the skrull thing with the whole mistrust that people seemed to put off," he elaborated. "Don't know about you but I'm really loving the suspicious glances."

"Oh that, don't worry it'll pass in time," she said before taking another mouthful of water. "Nothing you can do but be yourself and the guys will come round eventually," She reasoned as she stood up. "Now come on break times over and I want to at least hit you a couple of more times before we're done."

Reluctantly, Peter pushed himself up to stand beside her as she limbered herself up again. "Thanks Jess for believing it's really me," He said sincerely.

"I knew it was you after that incident with, what did they call themselves again?...Oh yes, The Menagerie," She said and laughed as his face turned a hue of red. " That could only happen to you webs."

"That never happened," he dead panned as she stepped back onto the mats.

"The hash tag Spidey Whiteys is fifth on twitter," she stated, smiling broadly as she joined her at the center of the mat. "You ready?"

"I still say we play chess," he said ducking the vicious kick aimed at his head as they resumed their sparring. _God, I've missed this_.

** A/N- A short chapter to get things up and running. Expect much longer chapters moving forwards, as the next chapter opens the story arc. There will be an Avenger fanfic and other characters tie-ins that link into this, if the feedback is largely positive**.

** Again I would like to thank you for reading thus far and any constructive criticism you may have is of course, welcome. **

**Kind regards,**

**Lankydaydreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- A big thank you to everyone who read; reviewed, followed and favourited the story so far. **

**Big thanks to Harbinger of kaos for pointing out something I hadn't thought about before. **

**Thanks for the shout out xchrispx!**

**Again I would like to thank you for reading thus far and any constructive criticism you may have is of course, welcome. I have written this purely for my own amusement and make no profit in doing so. All characters and worlds belong to marvel.**

**Chapter Two**

**Lower Manhattan.**

It had started to rain at some point, prior to leaving the Avenger tower and it did little to dampen his current spiritual high. Heading down Seventh Avenue, passing twenty fourth street as he zipped his way towards Parker Industries via his Tribeca apartment. He needed a change of clothes, as well as a shower after the workout session with Jess, Anna has suffered enough already. She didn't need to suffer foul body odour as well as his cybernetical shortcomings, in a meeting to discuss the prisons design with Sajani.

_I'm soaked to the bone, starving and dont forget, I'm freezing my ass off, _Peter thought as he let fly another line of webbing. He swung low enough to pass between the gridlocked cars, before launching himself above the rooftops as the cities canopy shrunk ever lower. _And here's the weird thing, I'm loving every bit of it._

_Yeah, being a translucent head ghost certainly had its downsides. For starters, say goodbye to all your sensory inputs, _he mused, feeling the raindrops and the wind chill through the fabric of his suit. Revealing even in the slightest reminder that he was himself again. _remember this when its the middle of December_ and you're knee deep in snow.

_But then I've always loved the rain_.

He vaulted across the rooftops, letting loose a webline onto a water tank and used its elasticity to launch himself over twenty first street. _Everything slows down when it rains_. _Everyone seems to shun the idea of venturing out, your average Joe thug included_, he thought, landing on the a rooftop across the street. _It always feels like it washes away the filth but on the other hand, it means they just operate indoors and that makes my life that little bit harder. _

_Well the rain does pretty up the place, so that totally makes up for it._

His internal monologue was cut short by the distinct sound of police sirens, that stopped him in his tracks on a ledge overhanging twentieth. Two squad cars sped eastbound down below and as he watched them pass, he noticed a couple more heading northbound up Avenue of the Americas. "Well they're playing my song," he said aloud as he made to follow. "better check this out."

"Just hope Sajani doesn't tear me a new one if I'm late," he added, following the squad cars closely._ "_Yeah that's likely, don't think she's over the pregnancy play Anna made."

"But I can always hope."

**The West village.**

Max Dillon cut a somber figure as he stood before the freshly covered grave. "I'm sorry Francine, he apologised aloud to the granite headstone. A gust of wind blew past him, reminding him of the lilies held loosely at his side. He knelt down and placed them in the cemetery vase after removing its wilted contents. "I never should have come to you," he said ruefully as he placed a hand atop the headstone. He let out a sad sigh as he stood back upright, straightening his leather jacket and adjusted his hood. Raindrops sizzled as it made contact on his exposed skin.

"Spider-man," He muttered as his mood shifted angrily. "If it wasn't for his fucking experiments, you'd still be here." A surge of energy flowed through him as sparks danced across the skin of his balled fists. "Don't you worry Francine, I will make him suffer, I have to," he promised. "But not yet."

Alone in isolation with only his thoughts for company in that forsaken prison, He had finally come to admit to himself that the wall crawler had him beat. Despite all his power, the bug had outsmarted him at every turn and the combined efforts of the sinister six had proved just as futile. It had been a bitter pill to swallow and now in his current state, he knew that odds were stacked against him.

He needed to get his powers under control first and foremost. Alistaire Smythe would have been his first port of call, but the rumour mills suggested he was dead. Octavius and Smythe had shared the same fate at Spider-man's hands. Myres had been beaten to death's doorstep live on tv, then, Gargan had his jaw punched clean off. This new spider was certainly brutal and it sent a chill down his spine. All this time, he must have been holding back. The next time they faced off, caution needed to be practiced.

The Tinkerer was a possible option, but his services didn't come cheap and there's only one way he could raise the cash. However, it fundamentally undermined the notion of laying low. Parker Industries could also prove problematic. Declaring publicly that they intended to cure him and of course he wasn't about to let a known ally of the spider, strip him of his power. It meant he needed to leave New York and the spider's territory. He needed to play this smart and bide his time, so vengeance would have to wait.

"I'm going away for a little while Francine," he stated as the rain subsided. "There's some stuff I need to take care of." He reached into his jeans pocket, pulled out a paintbrush he had recovered from her apartment and leant it against the lilies. A gust of wind rustled the flowers as if to gesture her appreciation, causing a little smile to cross his face.

"I'll come visit soon," He promised as he turned to depart. "See ya soon kid."

**Tudor City**

The Police had led Peter up to east Forty First Street to the Brixton & Moss laboratories, where a number of squad cars encircled in formation at the buildings front. A number of news vans were parked further back as reporters jostled for position along the cordoned border. _How the hell did they get here so fast? _He wondered, landing atop the three story, nondescript glass building, he took in the scene. _Wonder what's all the hubbub about_, he thought just as the wall on his right side, exploded in a shower of glass. A second later, the unmistakable form of the Scorpion emerged through the dust cloud.

_Looks like old Scorpion's at it again, but last time I checked, Brixton & Moss specialized in Synthetic Biology and Bioengineering_, Peter thought as he launched himself off the roof. Mac's not the sharpest tool in the shed, so what interest would he have here? He shot a web line over his shoulder onto the ledge above, midway down his fall and aimed a two footed lunge directly at the scorpion's chest. _Wonder who hired him_.

His web line grew taught as the gravitational force of his arcing swing hit its apex and he braced for impact, however, the desired impact never came. "What the?" he exclaimed aloud as his intended target sidestepped his attack at the last possible moment. _Crap!_ He thought just before he hit the ground hard. A pair of pincers slammed into his back before he could recover, slamming him painfully back onto the ground. He felt those pincers again, only this time around his neck and his left thigh as he was hoisted in the air.

_Wait, does he have a warning system?_

"Sup my Dromopodic cousin, you been working out coz I can totally see the difference," Peter greeted as he was held high above the Scorpion's head, earning a guttural growl in response before being thrown through Scorpion's makeshift exit.

_Definitely stronger._

As soon as he was out his grasp, Peter turned mid-air and shot twin web lines that connected onto Scorpion's chest plate, dragging the bigger arachnid along with him. This time he landed gracefully on the wall that ran parallel to the exterior glass and reacted quickly to flip out of the way of a hurtling Scorpion, who slammed into the spot he had been crouched.

He put a couple of feet between them and took a defensive stance, ready for the next attack. With his opponent momentarily daze, he took the opportunity to size him up. _Looks like he's had an upgrade_, he thought.

The battle suit seemed to be built up of two visible layers; a black base layer he assumed was made of a sort of woven Kevlar and an interlocking outer layer of green armoured plating. His pincers, heavy boots and extended tail, also utilized the same plating. The most notable design change came in the form of his headwear as again the same material had been used to from a solid helmet not dissimilar to Ironman's, fully protecting his face.

"Sooo Mac, what's with the sudden interest in Synthetic Biology?" Peter asked casually as Scorpion pushed himself off the wall in a cloud of plaster and dust. "Wait, you're not one of those hippies that think Synbio is bad are you?

Scorpion responded with; a rage laced growl as he charged peter and swung a vicious slash aimed at his midriff that he ducked sideways and flowed into a back flip as Scorpion swing at his head with his other pincer.

_Damn he's quick_, He thought, struggling to dodge the larger arachnid.

"You know, if you're pro Organic: your pro deforestation," Peter lectured as he side kicked the unplaited area at the Scorpion's hip. "Guess it's not your fault really, with all the trash put out the web, seriously no pun intended, by the organic freaks like Greenpeace," he rambled as Scorpion slammed into the exterior wall, shattering it. "I mean come on, their anti-genetic modification yet pro Synthetic Biology. The only difference is, we scientist use the later name to keep the damn hippies off our backs."

_Okay, so blunt force trauma still hurts him_, he deduced as the Scorpion recovered.

Deciding to go on the offensive, Peter pressed him with a flurry of jabs and punches aimed at the various unplaited areas. "It's pretty telling really," He stated as his attacks failed to connect as his target weaved around them with surprising speed. "There's been over five hundred lawsuits against consumption of genetically modified foods in the US and not one prosecution has been able to scientifically prove that it's in anyway harmful," he finished as he stopped his assault. "Okay, you've definitely been working out."

_He's definitely got his own spider sense and it can't be a remanence of his time with Venom as my spider sense is working just fine, _he reasoned_. Must have been added with the upgrades._

A grunt that sounded sinisterly approving, escaped Scorpion in response to the compliment as he lashed his electro-mechanical tail around and shot several blobs of acid at him. Dodging the shots by hopping onto the ceiling and wall to wall, Peter was then caught completely by surprise as his spider sense reacted a split second to slow as Scorpion, followed up with a punch that sent him barrelling through the exterior wall behind him. Sailing through the air in a daze, he hit the pavement and tumbled across the ground until he embedded himself in the passenger door of one of the encircling squad cars.

"I don't suggest doing that," He groaned to the mass of onlookers as he peeled himself off the car and stood on slightly wobbly legs. "Ever!"

_Gotta end this quick and I think I know how._

The sound of cocking guns shook him out his daze, as Scorpion emerged through the shattered glass menacingly with tail held high. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Peter ordered to the surrounding officers. "I got this." He sighed in relief as the police eased their weapons slightly.

_Well I hope I do anyway_, he thought as scorpion charged at him again. _God I hope this works_.

He pushed off away from the vehicle to meet his charge, rapidly closing the distance between them. "You know you've not said one word since the start and I'm starting to think you're mad at me," Peter said as they came within touching distance.

At the last moment, just as Scorpion made a wild swipe at him peter ducked backwards and slide limbo style between his legs, shooting twin web lines at both his ankles over his shoulders. Once through, he flipped himself up, planted his feet and used his considerable strength to pull scorpions feet from under him.

"And I think that just plain rude!" Peter berated as soon as the scorpion hit the deck. Without pause he shot several globs of webbing around his feet and dodged the swipe Scorpion made with his tail in a back flip. Unrelentingly, he shot out at the tail and anchored it on the pavement and proceeded to shoot more across the scorpion's entire body, effectively pinning him to the spot. Finally, he shot a couple more globs on to his pincers before he could cut through his trappings.

_Phase one complete_, he mentally stated as moved to stand before his downed rival. _Gotta work fast, that won't hold him long. _Letting fly the final web line onto the faceplate of his helmet, he pulled as hard as he could and after a moment, he felt the thing start to give. With one forceful yank, the face plate came clean off.

_What the!_ Peter mentally exclaimed and paused as he took in the sight of Mac Gargan's face that was contorted in a look of seething rage. But that wasn't what shocked him.

Jeez no wonder the guy wasn't talking back, he thought noting that the lower portion of his face was in fact missing, replaced with a sort of metallic jaw. _Big thumbs up Parker_, _rubbing salt in the wounds, _he berated himself.

_Let's not drag this out any longer_, he thought as he brought his fist back and delivered a punch with just enough strength behind it to knock him out. The Scorpion went limp as he hit the floor.

"Thanks for the assist Spider-man," the officer in charge thanked as he approached. "We can take it from here, the damper wagons should be here soon."

"Not a problem," Peter waved it off. "But what was he after? "

"Some sort of stored data on an isolated server is what I got from the owners," the officer replied, "Once shield gets hold of him, the owners should get it back soon."

_Note to self, query the data with shield._

"One more thing though, what happened to Mac Gargan's face?" Peter queried, gesturing to the fallen Scorpion.

The officer shifted uncomfortably on the spot at the question. "Rumour has it, you punched it off yourself in your last bout, sometime last year." the officer answered.

"I WHAT!" He exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Hey, if you don't know about it, that can't be true then," the officer stated. "Anyway I've got my job to do and thanks again for the help," he said rapidly departing.

Peter nodded lamely at the officer and watched him go before shooting a webline onto the roof above. _Jesus Otto, what else have you done? _

"Shit, Sajani gonna kill me!" He stated as he checked the time once he had landed on the roof. _That's if Anna doesn't!_

**Peter's Tribeca apartment.**

Meanwhile..

_This is so cliche_, Felicia thought, smirking as she climbed through the window to Parker's apartment, entering the living room and eased it down behind her. Breaking in had been a cakewalk, even in broad daylight. Afterall, she was the Black Cat. _Gargan better do his job._

_Not bad parker, it's a lot cleaner than I expected, _she thought as she glanced around her surroundings._ Eh, its only been a week since his little girlfriend left. _

She had hired the Scorpion under a guise she made sure either Arachnid couldn't trace back to her. The job was simple, go here and steal that but its primary goal was to keep the spider busy. Gargan didn't need to know that or the fact he wasn't actually getting paid.

_Well webhead, you finally done what no man has ever done: for the first time in my life, I'm obsessing over a man to a point far beyond stalking. _She chuckled at her own mental point.

She checked her watch and based on Parker's last known location, she would've at least thirty minutes and that was plenty for what she needed to do. _Lets get started_, she thought as she swung her pack in front of her and knelt down. The surveillance gear she acquired was off the shelf, since the authorities had confiscated all her gear and that included her trademark costume. The military grade black fatigues, jacket and boots weren't to her usual taste but they served their purpose.

From her pack, she retrieved an identical wall clock to the one currently hung above his TV. Fitted inside was a tiny motion activated camera that sent a signal wirelessly to a receiver that she'd hid on the roof that intern would transmit the footage. It wasn't a complex system as pet monitoring devices that sent footage to a phone application were widely available on the market. It'd been easy for her to use these systems to build one for every room. A clock for the living room, two for the vents in the kitchen and bedroom.

With the time piece in hand she crossed the distance to the tv, balanced herself on the stand and removed the preplaced one. _Wonder how the Arachnida are getting on_, she thought, stuffing the original into her pack. "No harm in a little TV while I work," she said aloud as she grabbed the remote and flicked it on. She noted the current channel before flicking over to the local news and as expected, they had the fight covered._ I wonder who anonymously tipped them off,_she smiled knowingly.

On screen, the footage showed Spider-man crashing through a window and into one of the encircling squad cars, with the scorpion on his heels. _Looks like they're just getting warmed up_, she thought as she turned her attention back to the task at hand. Entering the kitchen, she hopped onto the counters and balanced over the narrow walkway with a foot placed on either side, swiveling around to face the door, she pulled out a screwdriver from her pocket and unfastened the vent directly above the door. Once the camera was in place, she reversed the process and wiped the boot prints off the counter surfaces.

With the kitchen done she entered the bedroom with a devilish smirk. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with this one," she said aloud. Entering his bedroom, she grabbed the office chair at his computer and rolled it over to the vent above the door. "So much fun," she repeated aloud as she repeated the steps she took in the kitchen and placed the chair back to its home once she was done.

_Only one last thing to do incase things go south, _she thought_._

With the surveillance gear in place, there was one thing left for her to do. Walking back into the livingroom, she flipped the couch onto its back and knelt down. Grabbing her stanley knife, she made an incision roughly a foot and a half long in the fabric along its base. The last item in her pack was an explosive made up of stolen Semtex with a detonation device hooked up to an early cellphone. The cell phones battery had been replaced with a twelve volt motorcycle battery. In theory, it should give the device around thirty days standby life, rather than the standard nine days. Activating the device, she stuffed it through the incision and sealed it with duct tape.

_All done, now to relax and watch the show_, she thought.

Flipping the couch back over, she sat herself down and packed her things back into her bag. Having covered the homes of Carly Cooper, The Jamesons and Mary Janes Watson, this was the final task before she could move on to phase two, replacing her gear. When the time comes to confront the Spider, her old suit wasn't going to cut it.

In hiring the scorpion, she had already began to lay some of the ground work. Besides offering a distraction, Felicia had heard rumors that Gargan had his own Scorpion sense that countered the Spiders and she'd been curious to see how he would fight without his early warning system. She didn't necessarily need to mimic the ability as there was another avenue. After reading the police reports of the recent Goblin incident, she knew Osborn had the technology to disrupt his spider sense. It wouldn't be overly difficult to track down and steal the technology, whilst, she would also need to recover Alistaire Smythe's research data.

The second requirement was to match Spider-man's speed and strength, which was probably the easiest to achieve, considering the widely available technology. She would need to determine what he was truly capable of, before she could match it. While she had close up experience, Felicia knew that he had held back all that time. She needed someone who could analyze the archived footage she had pulled together. By her own estimate, he could probably lift in the region of ten tons.

Onscreen, the cameras caught Spider-man delivering a devastating punch to the scorpion's unprotected face that ended their bout. "Didn't take his jaw off, but well played Spider," she congratulated his image. _Not that gargan stood a chance. _

That was her cue, standing up she slung her pack over her shoulder and flicked the tv back to the original channel before turning it off. She made a final check before closing the distance to the window and made her exit. With the reconnaissance work completed, she could now turn her attention to phase two of her plans and the difficult choices she would have to make in the near future.

_I'll be back soon, I just need to pay the tinkerer and Doc Tramma a visit. don't go anywhere Peter Parker._

**A/N- Didn't have my heart in this chapter and I think it shown a little. I needed to tie up some of the loose ends and I'm glad that's out the way, for now at least. I can now focus on building Peter and Laura together, But please bare with me, its a slow burner as the next few chapters will be about how they meet. I don't write things because its convenient as it has to make sense to me. **

**Black Cats new suit sneak peek- mid layer; Parallel collagen fiber matrix under the control; of dyenin motor nanoscopic simulators. **

**The idea came from me and my Biochemist best friend's attempt to give me spider-man's power. Everything in this suit will be genuine science and technology available presently. The only snag is that I would need to be Tony Stark to afford the components. **


End file.
